1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door opening device and more specifically it relates to a door opening system for assisting an individual to open a door without having to touch a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional doors include a handle that a user grasps with their hands to open the door. The problem with conventional doors is that the handles become contaminated by prior users of the door (e.g. dirt, bacteria, germs). Restroom doors in public facilities (e.g. gas stations, bars, truck stops, lounges, restaurants) are highly susceptible to contamination by users of the restroom resulting in subsequent users' hands to become contaminated by touching the handle of the door. This is particularly problematic for individuals who have washed their hands prior to leaving the restroom and are forced to physically engage the handle of the door. To avoid contamination in public restrooms, some people use a paper towel to engage the handle resulting in paper towels being deposited on the floor in the restroom after usage and increased waste material.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved door opening system for assisting an individual to open a door without having to touch a handle.